Big sister
by Jademoto
Summary: Enter the Pisces Battle Axe ! Rose's big sister joins the DWMA. rated t for language. Slight SoulxMaka


Come on Mana! I want to see my little sister!*A girl with messy dark brown hair mixed with caramel highlights bounced up the steps the DWMA her dark brown eyes almost black gleaming with excitement, she was wearing a black tang-top with dark blue jeans and had black flips flops that slapped against her feet with each step. While a girl chin length dark dirty blonde hair with dark grayish blue eyes and her cheeks were filled with freckles sighed. She was wearing a purple and black striped shirt with a black skirt with black knee socks a brown high heeled boots. She flung her black fleece jacket over her shoulder and fiddled with the gold locket around her neck*

Calm down I know you get to see rose again!* the girl turned around with a giant grin on her face almost a grin that made you wonder if you she was a escaped mental patient*

We're almost there! Cats, Cats!*Mana gave her you are just plain stupid look. Then the taller girl then stopped and her head quickly snapped up pointing her attention to the red spike attached to the academy where a blue monkey like thing was screaming something at them*

Come on Mica let's go find Rose.

Okay!*She smiled showing her fangs. They walked in ignoring the blue screaming monkey*

Meanwhile…

Okay students we'll be dissecting a flamingo to see how it turns pink.* He grinned evilly at the flamingo strapped down holding a scalpel to its chest.

Hey where did Black*Star go?* Tusbaki looked around the room*

Probably ran off to ditch class.*She turned her head to look at the ash blonde scythe meister who was reading. Tusbaki sighed, and then the door opened leading the two girls into the classroom. reverted his attention to them*

So are you the new students?*across the room Serene and her pink haired meister Rose looked at them with a sweat-drop falling from there head while all the boys in the classroom started swooning over them*

Look at those giant tits!

Dude she can be my girl any day!

Those big titties and shaped ass are perfect!*some got nose-bleeds and bulges in their pants or just past out. But Soul and Death the kid remained unfazed. Which surprised Maka*

I'm surprised you didn't get a nose-bleed.*She said half tease and serious*

Well for one I know her as a big sister and a friend so that would be disgusting.

Really how do you know her?*Soul pointed to his little sister Serene and then Rose*

She is Rose's big sister.

Really I didn't know.

Of course you didn't she doesn't like to talk about her family much.

So anyway would you girls like to introduce yourselves?

Sure I'm Mica Meta Pisces battle axe!

I'm Mana Smith Cancer meister.

HOW DARE YOU IGNORE I THE GOD BLACK*STAR!BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD!* The Dark arm meister hopped in front of them shouting as usual. Mana looked at Mica who's head was facing the ground so no one could see her face, Mana took a big step away from Mica.*

Let's see who this turns out.*Rose crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair smirking while Serene stifled a giggle*

What the hell?*He stepped forward and tried to look at her eyes but he jumped back when a hideous and murderous growl barked from her chest. Then she laughed evilly and her head snapped back up. Her hair grew a few shades darker while her eyes turned bloody red cats slits also her fangs grew longer*

_**Shut the fuck up! I'm getting a migraine from your screaming! Or if you don't shut up I will personally ripe of your dick and shove it down your throat so you choke to death!**_*Mica's voice wasn't hers at all.*

You really wouldn't do that.*His voice was slightly shakened*

Actually back at her old school she did that to some guy because he groped her boob but actually broke both of his legs.*Black*Star ran over to Tusbaki and hid behind her*

Okay then.

Would you like to show us your weapon form please?

Sure! Cats!* There was a flash of black and white light and Mana was holding an axe, it was double side axe with black blade and a blue flame pattern on the blade then dark purple and blue ribbons crisscrossing down the handle where a dark blue ring with more black blades jetted out. When Mica's face appeared in the blade it was the more darker side of Mica*

Would you show us your resonance?*Mana nodded*

Which one Mica, Pisces or Cancer?

Cancer.

Alright.

Cancer resonance!* a red aurora formed around them as a red crab flashed then Mica's blade glowed red and changed it's shape to were the blade had two blades that turned inwards they were the color red and so was the handle except the ribbon were black and White and the dark blue ring was white and the jetted black blades were red with an orange glaze. A few wows and gasps elected from the room. Then Mana threw Mica up in the air carelessly and it transformed back into Mica who was giggling*

Yep she's the same as ever. Damn…


End file.
